Taming Kanda
by Turdus
Summary: Love is cruel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _D. Gray Man,_ it is a property of Katsura Hoshino.

Author's note

This story won't have unpredictable plot, it will be just about relationship between Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker. Any comment will be appreciated.

Also you should know that English is not my native language.

_Edit: 08.01.11_

I corrected some mistakes and stylistic, hope it will be easier to read now. And as I look at the story I think it's poorly described - for that I am sorry. Right now I am just playing with this language, and I am more focused on keeping everyone in character. So if you see some mistake or you think that I made someone OOC, please let me know.

The story takes place before Third Exorcist came.

…:::….:::…:::…

Lavi played with a small, crystal bottle. It looked ordinary, only with short note taped onto it. He tossed it up high in the air and caught it skillfully. He was sitting on his bed, wearing his casual clothes, but without his headband on. Bookman junior pondered over what to do with this, very useful, object. Slowly, he ran his hand trough his hair, messing them up. There was so much possibilities.

" _Maybe Miranda..? No… she is too unpredictable. Krory? Nope, he is still loves Eliade, it would be too cruel… Marie?...Boooring. Lenalee? " – _he shook his head_ – " No. But what about Bookman? It could be quite funny… Or maybe Allen. Or Kanda. Or Both."_

The wild grin appeared on his face.

" _Simple, yet genius – he thought ."_

Young exorcist got up, grabbing his headband and stormed out of his room.

…:::….:::…:::…

Redheaded boy with an eye patch , entered the cafeteria with laid back manner, searching for a certain exorcist.

" Oy, Allen !" – he waved to a boy sitting in the left corner of the room, eating an enormous dinner. A mop of silver hair stuck out over the pile of food.

" Good afternoon, Lavi. How are you? " – not actually waiting for an answer, the young boy quickly returned to unfinished chicken.

The cafeteria wasn't crowded, occupied just by few people. It was rather quiet there, maybe except for sounds of Allen's consuming. It really surprised Lavi how Allen, being a gentleman, could eat in such way.

" Where is your watchdog? "

" He is talking to Rouvelier over the phone. So, luckily , I have some time for my own. " " _And you spend it on eating._ _That's sad."_

Lavi sat next to Allen, quietly waiting for the second part of his marvelous plan to enter the room. They sat in silence, Bookman junior lost deep in thought. After a while, Allen stopped eating and curiously observed his older friend.

" What is the matter? " – when he did not get any reply, he looked in the same direction as his friend. Yet, he couldn't figure out what made him so interested.

" What are you looking at? " – he asked again, hoping to receive an answer.

" Huh? "

" I asked what are you looking at. "

Thinking quickly, he said first thing that came to his mind.

" Nah, I wasn't looking at anything in particular. I was just thinking about Lenalee. Like, how does she look naked. "

" Lavi! That is rude! How can you even think about something like that? She is our friend for Pete's sake! "

Lavi just laughed it off, ruffling his hair.

" Easy there, I was just joking. But, between you and me " – he leaned forward, taking quick glances to check if Kamui wasn't nearby – " don't tell me you had never thought about her, well, naked. "

" For your information, no, I don't have such indecent thoughts. You also should stop. "

Lavi laughed again, amused by his innocent thinking.

" Don't sweat it, I am not going to steal your girl. "

Allen's cheeks instantly became red.

" She is not my girl! She is just my friend! "

" You will change your mind when you hit puberty. "

Younger boy sent him a rather unpleasant look.

" Hey, aren't you thirsty? " – said the redhead, trying to calm the situation. – " I will get you some water. "

And before silver-haired exorcist could say anything, he was off to Jerry's. After a while, he returned with a glass of water.

" Here. " – he said, putting it on the table.

" Thank you. " – Allen stared oddly at him. He was about to ask him about his today's behavior, but he was interrupted by loud cursing. Allen and Lavi turned their heads at source of this noise. They saw Japanese exorcist storming trough the cafeteria in an exceptionally bad mood.

" Oh, lovely. " – Allen muttered ironically, rather to himself than to anybody else. He also wasn't in a mood for dealing with his violent so-called friend. So he buried himself in his food, hoping that his presence would go unnoticed.

" Oh, perfect. " – the young rascal smiled widely, with mischievousness gleaming in his eyes .

And without any warning, he hit Allen's back with an open palm. Hard. He began to choke on his food, rapidly gasping for air. His eyes were soon filled with tears.

" Here you go, pal. " - Lavi kindly handed the poor boy a glass of water.

He grabbed it and emptied quickly. While concentrating on his breathing, he did not realized what was going on around him. Like, for example, what his friend said next.

" Oy, Yuu-chan! How beautiful you look today. You are actually prettier than Lenalee! "

Kanda Yuu's eyebrow began to twitch ominously.

Today was a very, very bad day to annoy Kanda. He just returned from a mission, which did not go as planned, and he had to listen to Kamui's annoying complaining for at least an eternity. But it wasn't as bad as the pain in his left arm that was killing him almost all day. It made him feel that he became more and more useless. He hated that feeling more than anything.

" That's it. That's fucking it! You are a dead man! "

He drew his sword and ran swiftly towards Bookman junior. Lavi stood still, waiting for raging man to come as close as possible. When Kanda was close enough, he took Allen's head, placing his hands on the boy's ears and made him stand up to face angry-looking Japanese. That made Kanda stop, surprised by this turn of events. Firstly, he looked at redhead with mixed anger and curiosity. Then he looked down on Allen's face which showed puzzlement.

The bookman junior felt Allen's body stiffen under Kanda's gaze - " _it is working "_ – he thought, pleased with himself.

After few seconds of glaring contest, Kanda's curiosity vanished and all that was left was pure anger.

" Out of the way, Moyashi. "

He placed his free hand on Allen's face and pushed him away. That made him land painfully on his food.

Finally, all of Kanda's rage was now focused on Lavi.

" Prepare to fucking die! "

The one-eyed boy jumped few steps back, now standing in a defense position. He was expecting at least dozen of attacks, but none of them came. Kanda was stopped by certain hand that belonged to white-haired exorcist - Allen was holding Japanese's arm steadily with sour expression on his face. Well, it wasn't a surprise considering that now he was covered with his own food.

" That was not nice, Kanda. "

" What? What the hell you want? " – Kanda fumed.

" I think you should apologize to me. " – Allen said with a stern look.

The whole room fell silent.

" What? " – By now Kanda's cheeks were flushed.

" I think you should apologize to me, BaKanda. Are you deaf or stupid? " – he said in a calm voice, not afraid of the other boy.

Kanda pulled his arm out of his grasp, forgetting about Lavi completely. He pointed his sword at younger boy, the tip of weapon slightly touching his cheek.

" Say that again you little … "

" Stop it! Allen-kun ! Kanda-kun! Please! " - Both boys looked at Lenalee who was coming towards them in a hurry. She stepped between two rivals preventing another foolish fight.

" Please, it isn't a place for a fight. " – she pleaded - " And you Kanda, haven't you just returned from a mission? You should be resting. "

" Mind your own business. " – he said harshly, but putting his guard down. She smiled to him weakly - she knew him long enough to understand his cold behavior. While his words were hurtful, his actions were, usually, kind. But apparently Allen did not realized that fact.

" That's not a tone you use when talking to a girl, BaKanda. "

" Allen-kun, please. " – she said sharply. So he also relaxed his body a little, not wanting to make her angry.

" Che, saved by a woman, huh wimp? " – he eyed him mockingly, then he turned around and started to walk away in the other direction.

Allen wanted to add few last words, but Lenalee's look made him change his mind.

His eyes followed Japanese silhouette with unreadable expression, until it disappeared around the corner.

" Why is it that you never can have a normal conversation? "

His attention was now turned to his female friend, he frowned.

" It's all Lavi's fault. He unnecessarily provoked him. What's gotten into you Lavi …. Lavi? "

He looked around, his eyes searching for his friend.

" I cannot believe it. He flew away, that bastard. "

" Never mind him, I will talk to him later. " – she looked at him from head to toes, and giggled quietly " Come, you should clean yourself now. You look like a mess. "

Allen scratched back of his head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

…:::….:::…:::…

" Reever, oy! "

The scientist looked at Bookman junior who was approaching him and eyed him strangely.

" What's it? I'm busy if you can't tell. "

" Your love potion is not working. " – he said without beating around the bush.

" What? " – he looked at the little bottle in his right hand. – " Where did you get this? " – He took it from him and began to examine it.

" I've found it. " – _in your desk, first drawer on the left_–he added in his mind.

" Really? Are you sure you didn't steal it? I was actually looking for that. "

" How can you even say that? " – Lavi tried his best to look innocent. But looking innocent just didn't suit him.

Levier shook his head. There was no point in arguing anyway. On the other hand – his invention was tested, which perked his interest.

" Who did you test? "

" That doesn't matter. I didn't work. " – he said in complaining tone.

" Hm… " - he pondered for a few moments, starching his chin. – " Are you sure you had done it properly? Did you remember about the eye contact between two test subjects? "

" Yep, but nothing happened doc. " – redhead confirmed.

Impossible. – he said, switching his sight between the phial and young exorcist. Then suddenly, he grabbed an empty glass and poured some water into it, then added a few drops of potion. Hell, he was going to prove him wrong!

" Johnny! Come here for a second! "

A short person wearing white lab coat and glasses appeared before them.

" Yes? " – then he spotted Bookman junior– " Oh, hello there Lavi. "

" I want you to try this and tell us how does it taste like. I said it tasted like orange juice, but Lavi here is not agreeing with me, saying it tastes like banana. "

Johnny looked oddly at them but, as naïve as he was, he agreed to do it. He took a few slips and swallowed slowly, trying to figure out the taste. Then he looked at Reever trying to say something, but his voice was caught in his throat and his face was becoming redder every second. He stared at his friend for at least few minutes with his mouth agape.

" Johhny? "

Feeling caught Johnny averted his eyes form Reever, now looking at anything but him.

" Well, um, … Mr…. Mr Reever …. I don't….. I am….. Well…. Orange juice! "

And then he ran quickly disappearing from their sight.

There was a moment of silence between two men.

" It really … worked. "

" Told you so " - he beamed - " now if you will excuse me I will give him an antidote, before he does something really embarrassing. "

" You have an antidote? "

" Of course. That the brilliance of it. Love is the most terrifying disease of all times. And I have the cure. " –he began laughing maniacally. When the laugh ceased , he brought his face dangerously close to exorcist and said in a low voice.

" Stay away from my drawer. "

And then he walked in the direction where Johnny took off.

" Hey! But why it did not worked earlier? " – he asked confused.

Scientist stopped in this tracks, turning his head a little with light smirk tugging at his lips.

" How should I put this… When you paint a red wall with a red paint you can't actually see the difference, can you? "

Bookman junior stood there trying to understand his words.

"_But … it would mean … that…"_- the sudden realization hit him like a ton of oranges.

" Holy Shit! "

…:::….:::…:::…


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note__:_

_In second chapter I used "Little prince" written by __Antoine de Saint-Exupéry__. If you haven't read it then, well, be ashamed. _

_Either way __it's on the web, so if you want to you can read parts where Little prince was with rose and where he met the fox. On those fragments next chapters will be based._

_But, seriously - you should read the whole book._

_Also it was published in 1943, so let's pretend it happened 100 years earlier. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. And,__ if you see some horrible mistakes or you are not pleased with something, let me know._

…:::….:::…:::…

" _Innocent, my ass .Of course he didn't think about Lenalee, since his thoughts were occupied by someone entirely different."_

Thought Bookman junior while anxiously walking to the library. He recalled his yesterday's prank, which turned to be so much more than a simple hoax. After sleeping off the shock, now he wondered how could he missed something so huge. The redhead already knew Allen and Kanda had this strange relationship going on based mostly on bickering but to even suppose Allen was having feelings for Kanda? Kanda! It's was simply wacky!

Well, while recording history, he traveled a lot with Bookman and met cultures where love between men was acceptable - but usually it was rather on the contrary. He, personally had nothing against them, but he could not speak for everybody else. Being the fourteenth and all already made him some enemies in the Order so he really did not need more.

What's more, he felt sorry for his friend. He admitted that it was difficult to be gay, here in Catholic Organization, but being in love with Japanese was an entirely different problem. All in all, it was understandable why Allen did not want anybody to knew, especially Kanda.

He quickened his pace, deep in thought.

The funniest thing is that even if Allen wanted to attempted anything with Kanda, trying to make Kanda like men would not be as hard as making him actually _fall in love_.

Lavi heard familiar voice ahead of him, which shook him out of the trance. He looked up and spotted Lenalee, Allen and Link standing in the hallway, chatting. Well, Lenalee and Allen did all the talking, since inspector Howard Link just stood there straightened up, looking all professional, but also kind of bored. Suddenly, Allen and Linalee laughed – and Lavi for some reason was glad that his friend was batting for the other team. He put his arms behind his head and quietly came up to Lenalee from behind, so he wouldn't give up his presence. For those two at least, Link saw him since the beginning.

" Hey there. " – he whispered straight into her ear. She almost jumped, surprised.

" Lavi! " – she said, sounding more angry that she actually was. As an answer he sent her one of his flamboyant smiles – which made her anger melt instantly. He congratulate himself in his mind, pleased to think that he still had something in him. Then he turned to white-haired boy .

" High five! " – he put his open palm in the air, waiting.

Allen glared at him unfriendly. The redhead put down his hand.

" Okay, okay . I get it. I am sorry for yesterday. "

" I don't know if do you realize, but you don't actually look sorry. "

"Well, it's because we both know that you can't stay mad at me for too long. "

Allen sighed resigned, in the end smiling slightly.

" Alright! All sins forgiven, so tell me kids what are you up to? "

" I was telling Allen about our mission. "

" Our mission? " – he asked confused.

" Yes - you, Bookman, Marie and I are going to Prague tomorrow. We have to go to my brother's office in the evening for more details. "

" And here I thought I could rest a little more. "

" Don't complain, not only you are sent on a mission – almost everyone is. Only Krory, Kanda, Allen and few others will stay here, in Order. "

" Still, you are not fun at all. " – she furrowed her brows, Bookman junior not letting her reply, quickly said to his other friend – " So… it will be a good opportunity for you. "

" Opportunity? To do what? " – he asked puzzled.

" To get along with Kanda of course! " - he answered, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Allen and Lenalee looked at him like he suddenly grew a second head. Even Link seemed disturbed.

The boy with a scar took a step closer to his one eyed friend and observed his head searching for some major injures.

" Lavi, did you hit yourself yesterday, because you are officially freaking me out right now. "

" Oh, come on, he could be a good friend. You just need to… tame him " – he ended hesitantly.

" Tame him? He needs a big, steel muzzle and a huge bar of soap. " – Allen rolled his eyes.

Lavi turned to Lenalee for some help.

" Lenalee, please say something. "

She eyed him questioningly, she could not put a finger on why he was so suddenly eager to make Kanda and Allen best friends.

" I don't know what is this about, but I have to agree with Lavi. He is an excellent exorcist and a good person, he just have this strange logic where showing kindness is like showing weakness. He is too manly to do that. "

Allen smiled sweetly at them, but with an anger gleaming in his eyes.

" And I think that he is just a stupid, selfish, arrogant jerk. "

" But it does not mean that you cannot like him, right? "

Allen glared at him, suspicious of his words.

" Excuse me, but I don't think that this conversation is going anywhere, since Lavi started blabbering nonsense. Have a safe mission - Good bye. " – he looked at his guardian – " Let's go Link. "

" Finally " – he said sounding exhausted. – " I suggest that you should go back to your paper work before you waste another minute pondering over Yuu Kanda's true nature. "

- " Yes, yes " - he said sheepishly and slowly went to science department.

That being done Lavi and Lenalee were now left alone.

" What do you know, that I don't know? " – she asked the redhead, her gaze still on Allen walking way.

Lavi watched her for a few moments, not saying anything. Then he came closer to her, embracing loosely her shoulders with one arm. And when he was about to say something oh-so-witty, something hit him back of his head. Or rather someone.

" Stop flirting you moron and get back to studying " – Bookman appeared out of nowhere, looking anything but pleased - " Tomorrow we have a work to do! "– The old man nodded to female exorcist, greeting her.

" I'm going, I'm going, geez. " - He waved off Lenalee and followed Bookman to library making funny faces at him.

" I saw that! "

" What? " - he asked innocently.

Lenalee covered her mouth with a hand, amused while she knew she wasn't supposed to, and returned to her own duties.

…:::….:::…:::…

Allen Walker could not sleep - it was almost midnight, yet he could not blink an eye. The night was warm so he laid without his shirt on, spread on the bed. A single candle was burning, weakly lighting up whole room. Link was sleeping on the floor beside him, or at least he thought he was. He could never tell for sure.

His cursed hand caressed a nasty scar he got from fighting lever four. It still hurt him a little. But what pained him more was the thing the scar reminded him of. His hand stopped moving. Thinking about this , again, in the middle of the night would not make him any good, so he decided to focus on his redheaded friend.

Lavi probably knew something. But, even if he did, he still acted normally, well normally for him. Which wasn't bad, just annoying.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Bakanda, you bastard - it's all your fault. " He sighed, looking at the ceiling.

Timcampy flew over him, sensing his master's apprentice foul mood and landed on his head nuzzling him delicately.

" Thanks, Tim " – he patted his golem – " you hate him too, right? "

In response golden golem began to growl, known for his dislike toward Japanese.

Allen's eyes saddened "_Hate? Who am I kidding_."

Suddenly Link sat up, looking straightly at the door.

" What is it? " – Link's alerted look startled Allen.

" Someone is at the door. "

Timcampy circled around over the doorstep, also sensing something. Allen quickly jumped out of the bed and went to open them.

" It's no one there " - for a few minutes he observed the dark corridor, adjusting his sight. But he did not spot a living soul. And then some small object lying on his doormat caught his attention.

" What is it, Walker? " – the inspector asked without a trace of sleep in his voice.

" It was lying here on the ground, strange isn't it? " – he showed it to the inspector.

" A book? "

" Yes. " – he looked at the title – " '_Little prince'_ – have you heard of it? "

" No. " – he cut shortly. Link could not remember the last time he's read something else than a report.

Allen opened it, when a small piece of paper fell out of it. He caught it before it fell to the floor and eyed it. Without any warning, Link took the book from his hands and browsed it briefly. Not finding anything worth his attention he gave it back, going back to bed.

" It's late, you should go to sleep. "

" Oh, thank you Capitan obvious. "

Link raised his eyebrow, but let that comment pass.

Allen threw the book on his desk, next to his bed. Now seated on his bed, he took a glance at inspector, checking if his eyes were closed. Carefully, he took the piece of paper form his pocket, and read it slowly.

" _Hope this will help you tame Kanda. Good luck. "_

He read it again and again, before crumpling it into the ball and throwing it away. It was Lavi's handwriting, he recognized it well.

" _He knows__. " – _he groaned in his mind. Allen hid his face in his hands, cursing himself for being stupid enough to give his secret away.

Irritated, he threw himself over the bed, sinking into bed sheets. After a while, the curiosity began to bug him – he could almost feel the presence of book, without even looking at it.

" This is so not what I need right now. "

I took him two hours of twisting and twirling, much to his golem's dismay, before he gave up his pride ( and sanity, he assumed) and began to read the book, accompanied curious Timcampy, and Link's quiet snoring .

…:::….:::…:::…

Lavi was going back to his room, pleased with himself.

It was a good idea to gave him that book, since he could not help Allen in other way. Not that he did not want to, it just that he had no knowledge about wooing men nor it interested him. So he could not give Allen any worthy advice.

He just hopes that his friend will change his attitude towards Kanda and do something about it. It will be better for them if he did. And this place would become much, much more interesting.

He smirked, humming lively.

…:::….:::…:::…

Kanda sat down in meditating position, taking a few deep breaths and closing his tired eyes.

It was his usual routine – after several hours of rough training, he would come down here to calm his body and mind. It was raining outside all morning, so now he was all soaked, which did not improve his mood. Also Kamoui's nerve-racking voice would not leave his thoughts.

" _I will not give you another mission, until you start behaving like a team player! I will not risk losing another finder! "_

I was true, that one of finders were killed during their fight with akuma in Belgrade, but it was not his fault that he was such a weakling. He died because of own stupidity.

Japanese fumed, seriously pissed.

His job was to get the innocence, not to protect finders. But, in the end, it was all blamed on Kanda.

He took a white towel that was hanging around his neck to wipe out raindrops from his face.

" If you think that I will change, then you are not as smart as you think you are. " – he mumbled under his nose.

He took a few slips of green tea, he brought along from cafeteria. While favoring the taste, he heard footsteps coming closer.

Everyone knew that it was Kanda's meditation time and no one was stupid enough to interfere. Well, maybe except for Lenalee or Lavi, but they were on their way to Prague. Japanese observed the entrance and then he saw Allen coming through, followed, as always, by inspector.

He glared at him dangerously.

Allen just sat down in similar pose as Japanese, in the farthest corner of room. He did not say a word, nor he looked at the other occupant.

Kanda kept sending him murderous wave, but silver-haired successfully ignored him.

" Why are you here, Moyashi? " Japanese asked finally, losing patience.

" I want to meditate. And my name is Allen, BaKanda. "

" You, meditate? Hah! "

" If an idiot like you could do it, then why can't I? – he opened one eye.

" Don't call me an idiot, you idiot! "

" If you have a problem with me being here, then leave. "

" Me? You leave! I was here first!"

" Then deal with it!"

" Che!"

They both sat down abruptly, looking at the opposite directions. Link rolled his eyes. _" Children. "_

So they sat there in silence for about an hour, surprisingly without going to their necks. Finally Kanda glanced at Allen discreetly, wondering what was his reason for being here and disturbing his peace. Like, he could not go and annoy someone else, somewhere else.

Allen's head hung from his shoulders in a uncomfortable way, his face showing no emotion.

"_Wait a minute…" _

The loud snore was heard next.

" _The idiot is sleeping! "_

Small vain appeared on his forehead. Slowly be grabbed his cup and flung it at him, without a miss. Link observed calmly as cup hit painfully Wlaker's forehead.

"If you want to sleep, then go somewhere else, you moron!"

…:::….:::…:::…


End file.
